


flower stem

by Mamichigo



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamichigo/pseuds/Mamichigo
Summary: "Oh, good, you're awake! I was starting to worry I got to you too late, you know." Hypnos tilted his head. "You look like a wreck! Let me guess, a heart wound isn't the most pleasant way to go, huh?"*AU where defiance happens because Hypnos saves Zagreus at the very last moment.
Relationships: Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 129
Collections: Hades Rural Dionysia Exchange





	flower stem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [little_shinra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_shinra/gifts).



> Oh god this was. A challenge. I kept wracking my brain for concepts that sounded interesting, and ended up arriving at this. I hope this is an AU you can enjoy!!

It was almost fascinating to watch the moment an arrow pierced a heart. Hypnos was not someone like Lord Ares, but he could see the appeal of such a thing, just a little. Too bad the one on the receiving end of it was Zagreus, who was already bloodied and staggering on his feet. He saw the moment his eyes widened, his mouth opened like he was about to scream. Zagreus stumbled, but caught himself on his trembling sword.

Hypnos whistled, impressed. But the sentiment was gone when Zagreus continued falling, cutting himself on his own blade as his body slid to the ground. Hypnos scrambled for his horn, and when he blew into it, the sound echoed across the halls of Elysium. Around Zagreus, multiple bodies fell, one after another. They were deep asleep.

Hypnos opened his eyes, and he was surrounded by familiar, cheerful poppies, all gracefully growing around Zagreus' unmoving body. Hypnos approached him and peered into Zagreus' pale face. His eyes were open, but glazed over. The kind of look he'd seen on mortals when helping Thanatos with his assignments—something he hadn't done in a very long time. Curious, Hypnos touched Zagreus' cheek, cold on his fingertips. The red blood dripped, staining the clear water under their feet.

Just as Hypnos was about to poke at Zagreus, he shuddered and choked on a breath. He coughed violently as he sat up, wide-eyed and dazed. Hypnos smiled.

"Oh, good, you're awake! I was starting to worry I got to you too late, you know." Hypnos tilted his head. "You look like a wreck! Let me guess, a heart wound isn't the most pleasant way to go, huh?"

Still confused, Zagreus patted his chest, and found that the gaping wound was still right there. Slowly, understanding dawned on him.

"Did you do it again?" Zagreus asked.

"Do what?"

"Save me." Zagreus shuffled with a wince. He observed one of the flowers, merrily swaying on the inexistent wind. "You brought me to this place again. Where is this, anyway?"

"Oh! Did I not tell you last time?"

"No, you didn't."

"Right, well." Hypnos spread his hand. "Welcome to my domain! Mi casa es su casa and all that. Lucky for you, no one can reach this place unless I draw them in."

Zagreus looked around. Above, the sky was unnaturally dark, but below they were surrounded by flowers. The sound of the river current was a quiet lull in the background. Zagreus pressed his hands to the water, but they didn't sink. Though he could see the bottom of the river, his body stayed afloat, just barely touching the water itself. Hypnos grinned at the expression of wonder on Zagreus' face.

"I was in such a hurry last time I didn't even pay attention to this stuff." Zagreus pulled himself to his feet, careful not to disturb his many injuries, and confirmed even then he stayed at ground level. "Should I be concerned about the river under us?"

Hypnos peered into the water. He hummed. "As long as you don't drink it, it should be fine."

"What happens if I drink it?"

Hypnos floated towards Zagreus. His wings fluttered around his shoulders. "Now now, I can't just tell you  _ everything _ , right? It wouldn't be much of a mystery if I did."

"And you care about being a mystery?"

"It does make me look a little cooler, if you think about it."

Zagreus chuckled warmly. "You're always cool to me, Hypnos."

Hypnos blinked. He didn't get complimented often, and everyone at House of Hades seemed too immersed on the job to care about anything else. Zagreus had always been different from others, so Hypnos had no difficulties in believing he was sincere. He smiled wider. He wasn't used to this whole thing where he was more than just tolerated.

Maybe that was why he was so inclined to help Zagreus on his escape attempts.

"I feel like it's my duty to ask, but won't you get in trouble for helping me like this?" Zagreus asked. "No one will notice you're absent? Like father, maybe, or Nyx."

Hypnos waved both hands dismissively. "Don't be silly, I'm not  _ really _ here. My body is still over there."

Zagreus scrunched up his nose. "Now you have officially lost me."

"I'm the God of Sleep, remember? I have my own tricks up my sleeve. How else would I be able to attend to my godly duties if I couldn't aid mortals from inside the House?"

"Now that you mention it, I suppose that makes an awful lot of sense." Zagreus leaned towards him in an open, friendly stance. He raised his eyebrows. "That puts all the sleeping you do on the job in perspective."

Hypnos took advantage of their new closeness to poke Zagreus' forehead. The blood there stuck to his finger, warm but already cooling.

"I'm not as irresponsible as you might think I am, are you impressed?" Hypnos joked.

"Yes, I am."

Ah, sincerity again.

"You're too charming for our own good, you're gonna get unwanted attention like this."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhm."

Zagreus took a step back. He blinked blood from one eye, but when that did little to resolve the problem, he wiped at it. He didn't seem put off by his own blood; Hypnos would bet that was what happened when you died so many times.

Oh, right! He was supposed to be healing him.

"Let's hurry up, I can't hold you and everyone else forever!" Hypnos shoved Zagreus forward to get him moving. "You're especially resistant to my power, you know?"

Zagreus gave him an apologetic smile. "How many more times can you save me like this?"

"On this escape attempt? This was my last. And your body is already trying to wake up. So, chop chop!"

Hypnos directed Zagreus towards a deeper part of his realm. The sound of dripping water was louder here. Hypnos kneeled amongst the poppies and buried a hand into the river. He came back holding the neck of a crystal bottle, almost like the ones Zagreus had smuggled into the House, full of Ambrosia. Except this one held a silver liquid instead, giving off a muted glow.

"Here, you know what to do!"

Zagreus nodded and took the cap off. Without missing a beat, he downed the contents in long gulps, head thrown back. Hypnos touched his throat just to feel it bob, while Zagreus watched him from the corner of his eyes.

"Blood and darkness," Zagreus hissed once all the liquid was gone. He slapped a hand up to his mouth, like he was about to throw up. Slowly, his body knitted itself back together. The strange feeling made him stumble, and Hypnos caught him as much as he was capable of. Zagreus pressed this forehead to Hypnos' collarbone and gasped harshly.

"Why...does it need to feel like that," Zagreus mumbled. "Agh. Where do you even get this stuff?"

"I'd imagine it's as pleasant as it is to get burned, pierced, gnawed and slashed. Which is to mean not at all!" Hypnos laid a comforting hand on Zagreus' shoulder. "And I stole it, of course," he announced cheerily.

Zagreus snapped his head up in an attempt to stare at Hypnos. "You  _ stole _ it? From  _ whom _ ?"

"Oh, you don't wanna know, trust me."

Technically speaking, he had done no such thing. He only helped Hera once with her, ahem,  _ Zeus problem _ , and she promised to give him whatever he wanted in return. Which included all kinds of precious cargo that Hypnos had no intention of finding out where they came from. Besides, it was their secret. It'd be troublesome if he got in trouble with any of the Olympians, let alone Zeus.

"Why do I have a feeling there's more to this story?"

"Because there is!"

Zagreus snorted. After a moment, he rearranged his limbs, got himself standing properly. Hypnos still held him by the forearms.

"Doing alright now?"

"As much as I think I'll be. I'm pretty much in fighting condition now, if that's what you're worried about." Zagreus looked down at Hypnos. "By the way, why did it sound like you mean to help me next time too?"

"Because I will! As soon as your resistance to me wears off, my assistance is all yours again."

Zagreus frowned, almost too small to be noticeable. "If you don't mind me asking, if you're so eager to help, why didn't you do it before? Not that I'm blaming you, but I'm curious what caused the change of heart."

Hypnos chuckled. He had been expecting that question. "I did help you, every single time."

"Wait, what? I don't remember that."

"Yeah, that's the problem!" Hypnos agreed, nodding his head.

"I don't—" Zagreus trailed off. His eyes became glassy, and Hypnos felt his own grasp on Zagreus' mind weakening. "We're almost out of time. Nevermind, I'll just ask you when we're back at the House."

"Do your best!"

"You said this is my last try?" Hypnos nodded. "Alright. Wish me luck."

Zagreus dislodged Hypnos' hands so they fell to Zagreus' waiting palms. Their fingers interlocked easily, and Zagreus used that leverage to pull him closer. Hypnos went without complaints. The kiss was sweet, open-mouthed but slow. Hypnos heard water drip, felt it fall from his mouth to Zagreus'. The River Lethe continued to beckon them into sleep. Hypnos smiled against Zagreus' lips and held his hands a little tighter.

"This is exactly why you always forget, you know?" Hypnos murmured.

Zagreus didn't have time to reply. He fell again. When his body touched the poppies, they moved to cover him, and just like that, he disappeared, at the same time Hypnos felt him wake up. Well, Hypnos did what he could.

He hummed to himself idly. Maybe he could convince Orpheus to sing about kissing a God of Sleep in his domain.

Hypnos played with a red poppy. It was fun to stay like this for now, just a little longer. He kissed a delicate petal.

_ Good luck. _

_ * _

Zagreus stepped out of the pool of Styx with a wince. He shook the red water out of his hair and clothes and looked around. He almost stumbled on Hypnos' curled up form on the floor. He was much closer to the pool than usual. For a moment, Zagreus worried he might fall right into the water, so he nudged Hypnos away from it.

The touch was enough to snap Hypnos out of his nap. He blinked wildly before seeing Zagreus and smiling.

"Welcome back! That was fast, I thought you'd be able to hold out a little longer," Hypnos commented.

Zagreus felt the familiar twinge of aggravation and fondness he felt around Hypnos.

"I'd like to think I got pretty far this time. All the way up to Elysium."

"That you did!"

Zagreus put a hand on his hips and watched Hypnos stretch lazily. "Why were you sleeping here anyway?"

"I had a feeling you'd be back soon." Hypnos splayed his fingers and grinned from behind them. "I was waiting for you."

"How nice of you," Zagreus replied, not unkindly.

Hypnos rummaged around his heavy cape (blanket?) and produced a red flower, somehow not damaged from being under Hypnos' body.

"Here, for the journey." Hypnos offered the flower to him.

Zagreus wasn't too sure he understood, but he took it all the same with a sincere "thank you". Hypnos all but beamed at him, and Zagreus ruffled his hair before walking into the house.

Later, as he was about to jump down the window, Zagreus looked at the flower, still held securely in his hands. He smiled. For some reason, he felt compelled to kiss it, as delicately as possible as to not harm it.

"Well, wish me luck."

**Author's Note:**

> Actual mythology references in this:
> 
> 1\. Hypnos is said to dwell in Erebos, the land of eternal darkness  
> 2\. He was often shown to have wings either on his brow or his back. (I translated this to him only having wings when in his domain)  
> 3\. He also carried a sleep-inducing horn, a branch that dripped water from the River Lethe (forgetfulness), or a poppy stem.  
> 4\. River Lethe also was said to flow in the cave where Hypnos dwells.  
> 5\. Hypnos did actually help Hera fool Zeus by having Hypnos put him to sleep in exchange for wealth and other favors.
> 
> We do often forget our dreams once we wake up, after all.
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ma_michigo) and [Tumblr](https://mamichigo.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
